XXXHolic Interviews
by Lin Valkyrie
Summary: These are the two interviews my friends and I did of the xxxHolic gang. If you have any suggestions for these interviews of this series message me suggesting the character and I'll bring it up with Rika and Kitty
1. Chapter 1 Watanuki

Akira: Hello! This is our first interview. please enjoy! Meet my friends Rika and Kitty!  
>Rika:HELLO, HOT MEN AND FUN PEOPLE!<br>Kitty:HELEYE EVERYONE!  
>Akira: ... *sweatdrop* o...k didn't expect that. ummm, lets bring our guest out. rika please introduce him for me so i can recover from the shock of kitty's words *takes a deep breath*<br>Kitty: how are my words bad? look what Rika said!  
>Rika:COME ON OUT, WATANUKI-KUN!<br>Akira: kitty i'll tell u both later the shock is too grand right now to handle *sweat drops* *Evily plotting something*  
>*Watanuki enters*<br>Rika: So, Watanuki-kun, can I call you Nuki-kun? Please?  
>Akira: i think he won't mind rika ^-^ *still plotting*<br>Watanuki: Sure, that's fine, I guess.  
>Kitty: so Nuki-kun, first question: whats it like having to be around Yuko-san all the time?<br>Nuki-kun: TERRIBLE! SHE TREATS ME LIKE A SLAVE! AND SHE ALWAYS WANTS ME TO GET HER DRINKS, TOO!  
>Rika: Nice. Can I come over for a drink sometime, Nuki-kun?<br>Akira: *making phone call* *smirking evily all the while*  
>Kitty: aren't you a little too young? if anybody gets to go drinking its me.<br>Rika: Shhhhh! I won't tell if you won't! ;) So Nuki-nuki, how bouts it? Huh? Huh?  
>Nuki-kun: Just great. Both of you act like her.<br>Rika: YAY!  
>Kitty: *laughs*<br>Nuki-kun: that wasn't a compliment. *sighs*  
>Akira: *smiles cheerfully hangs up the phone* I'M SAVED!<br>Rika: *angermark* FROM WHAT?  
>Akira: *smiles* guess i'm not going back to my place after all *smiles even brighter* my savior and me had a talk so I'm saved for the rest of the week! yay!<br>Kitty: WTF? why do we care? i mean honestly, how is that the least bit relavant?  
>Akira: *smirks at rika* cause that was krad saying i could stay over at his place the rest of the week<br>Rika: Oh, we're interveiwing him next week, right? Oh, well, that's all the time we have here folks. Bye, Nuki-kun!  
>Nuki-kun: But I only answered one question!<br>Kitty: thats life. XDD lol!  
>Akira: *Runs off stage and talks to krad*<br>Rika: Bye, hot men and fun people! We'll see you tomarrow!  
>*and as the certain closes you can see Kitty giving divine punishiment(aka smack on head) to Rika. and akira running around backstage.*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Yuuko and Black Mokona

Rika: Hello, every hot male in the audiance, and all you fun people! For our first-time readers, I am Rika, host extrodinare-  
>Akira: rika your only host today for this interview and whenever you open the interviews not that i complain *sighs* ignore her perversion though audience she may say some things that r beyond disturbing but she already has a man staying with her in her place sometimes everynight her place or his it is its LOUD that is my warning to any audience members who she flirts with<br>Rika: I resent that. Plus, he's not staying at my place, he's sharing my BED. Or anywhere else. ;) Those who know, know.  
>Akira: I know u guys r always going at it aren't u! I'm your neibor and I know this i blame the holes in the wall I try to not touch anything in your house with a flat surface or any surface at all!<br>*Kitty suddenly materializes out of nowhere right behind Rika and Akira*  
>Kitty: Thats lovely in its own way but i really don't think everyone NEEDS to know that. and aren't you supposed to be bringing out our guests? their probably getting really pissed back there while you continue to go on and on about your pathetic love you won't introduce them then I will.<br>Akira: *jumped out of seat clings to the roof* do u ALWAYS HAVE TO APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE ALL THE DAMN TIME! U GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK! A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME JEEZ! *gets back in seat*  
>Rika: Okay, okay. Yuko-san, Moko-chan, come on out! *Yuko and Mokona (the black one) enter*<br>Rika: Yuko-san, Moko-chan, first qustion! Would you like some sake?  
>Yuko: Of course.*jumps up and down in seat* you. kitty person fetch sake now!<br>Mokona: (from Akira's lap) YES YES MOKONA LIKES SAKE!  
>Kitty: * growls in throat* your rika's guest she'll fetch.<br>Rika: I will not! I have it right here! *grabs bottle from seemingly nowhere and pours sake)  
>Akira: *pulls out book and ignores turn of conversation*<br>Yuko: *drinks deeply* This is what I call a nice interveiw!  
>Rika: *downing drink quickly* Yup.<br>*Rika, Moko-chan, and Yuko sigh in satisfaction*  
>Akira: *looks up from book holding rocks* 8throws rocks at sake and yuko and rika in the head* *rocks hit there mark* *smiles* there can please stop i don't want to have to drive anyone home today and I'm sure kitty doesn't either *smiles wider* so if u don't mind can we please get on with this interview with real questions PLEASE *smile fades and growls softly in throat loud enough for everyone to hear*<br>Riku: *sigh* Alright, next qustion: Yuko-chan, did you bring any booze?  
>Yuko: *sighs too* Nope. Sorry Rika-chan. Mokobna?<br>*Moko-chan shakes head sadly*  
>*All sigh in dejection.*<br>Akira: yay! mission 1 complete! ^_~ oh and i burnt all the extra booze we did have srry! ok next question mokona, do u like staying with yuko-chan and watanuki-kun? ^-^  
>Mokona: YES!<br>Rika: Fine, Last qustion- Yuu-chan, can we go drinkig after the show?  
>Yuko: Yes, lets! *gives enthusiastic thumbs up* Akira: I'm not driving your ass home forget it! goes for u too yuko i don't want to drive a drukard home. besides i don't even drive home i run home cause its faster than some damn car and i won't get caught in a traffic jam! *crosses arms mad* *growls to self*<br>Rika: Fine. Me an' Yuu-chan will get some dates then. *whips out cell as curtain falls*


End file.
